


You Done Wrong

by Nao



Series: The True Song [3]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen, Stark Family Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-07 21:36:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18240479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nao/pseuds/Nao
Summary: Arya does not forget her Father's words.





	You Done Wrong

It bothers and stings.  Prods and pokes.  It burns.  

The way his stupid Stark eyes look at his Targaryen.  The way his stupid Stark voice declares that she is the best, last hope in all the kingdoms. The way his stupid Stark wolf noses around them all, linking them together, even now.  

So she screams at him, the way she never had as a child.  She pummels him, the way she would never have had the strength to do as a girl.  She challenges him, when he defends and bends to his Targaryen. When he looks at her: wounded, tired, lonesome, she beats back the warming tide, becoming ice.  She walks away.  

When he walks alone to the crypts, and his Targaryen follows him, she seethes and curses herself for leaving him vulnerable.  When he lays aside the sword the Mormont had remade for him, she runs a wondering finger over the ruby eyes, the white enameled fur, and then grips it in her fist and shoves it back into his hands the next time she sees him.  When he stands alone before the heart tree, sword missing from his belt again, she stands guard at his side, silent as a shadow.

And when he asks the Old Gods to forgive him, she does in their stead.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Another (very small!) drabble based upon the S8 trailer, as well as some of the cast interviews.


End file.
